for_furrs_sakefandomcom-20200214-history
For Furrs Sake Wikia
Welcome to the For Furrs Sake Memo ((Edit: Memo Down Until Further Notice)) Well For Furrs Sake! Why isn't there a memo for furries?? Well here it is! Welcome to FFS, a friggin furry memo. You don't have to be a furry to join in, just pop in for the hell of it if you want! (This memo is on Pesterchum and is for fellow Homestucks in the furry fandom. (And there is also a possible issue with the owner's internet sometime in the future.)) Admin List * fahdonZiivoniir: (Name of the dragon herself, as well as her handle) Fadonziivoniir, or “Fah” for short, is a large dragon. She is the owner of the island and resort, resides within the volcano on the island. Her Appearance * aquaticVertebrate: An anthro female otter named Kida, she wears a grey, zip-up hoodie with little black skulls on it. She is a great chef and often does odd jobs around the resort when needed, but mainly takes care of room distribution. Her Appearance * audaciousFeline: Head neko manager of the FFS Resort. She takes care of the more businessy things and is often away. Her appearance * tediousConversationist: Human bartender in the main bar area in the lobby/cafe of the For Furrs Sake memo. When he is not present a server bot is out and ready to take anyone's order in a jiffy. His appearance * absoluteIntrovert: Technician of the entire resort, this lion fixes up the bots and major security sytems. * reaperoftheNight: Our security guard. He manages the security systems and takes care of strifes outside of the FFS Strife memo. (Our 'Mikey') *'akkadianOverlord': This handsome devil is the second bartender of the resort, working at the FFS Pools area. When away, a bot is there to take his place and ready to take anyone's order in a jiffy. *'undulatingGoblin': A scrawny purple blooded troll hired to supervise the infirmary. He is in charge of making sure the medical bots stocked and in working condition. If a wound is beyond the capabilities of the medical bots, he will take over and perform the neccesary procedures. He knows his way around all kinds of medicines and even more poisons. Just hope he doesn't get them mixed up. He is lives in a small hut outside of the infirmary in the forest. Here he takes care of something he dubs a "pickle farm" and a group of small anthro cat-people known as "Palicoes". NPCs Bots: Those floating robot thingies that go around the memos. * Security bots are equipped with net guns, long range tazer, paralyzing drug injector tendrils, tendrils that firmly hold onto their target, and actual friggin killing guns. They are also twice as big as service bots. * Service bots, on the other hand, merely are capable of providing the service needed for the situation. Meaning that they fetch you things and are capable of doing other services, like running a DJ set and a bar/cafe. They are as large as a Bassett Hound. * Medical bots work in, as their name entitles, the medical services that may be required. They are well equiped with the latest technological medical upgrades and are excelent in physical care. In size relation they are as big at the service bots. Palicoes: Those small anthro cat people that Jawkes (undulatingGoblin) takes care of. Background Anthros/Humans/Trolls/Etc: Simple background NPCs. Setting The Island: [http://sta.sh/026ir2f8p22c Sketches] The entire memo takes place on an island owned by Fah. She built the resort for all things Furry. Service and Security bots are constantly buzzing around the island looking for drinks to refill, feet to rub, and fur to brush. Blah blah blah. TBD For Furrs Sake (FFS Resort): For Furrs Sake Resort provides our guests with ocean view and ocean front rooms. Ocean view has visibility of the ocean but you can also appreciate the full structure of the amazing complex. The ocean front building guaranties you will have everything and nothing else but the majestic landscape of the Sea. This is a place for furries, trolls, and humans of all ages to hang out and enjoy each other's company. The entire building is mostly rooms, the basement is for the tech and security, as well as laundry and boiler rooms. First floor holds a cafe and bar in the main lobby as well as reception. Upon entering, the reception desk can be seen to the left and the cafe/bar can be seen to the right. The cafe has many comfy couches and neat tables to sit at as well as barstools at the bar itself. The kitchen door is just by the bar, staff only allowed inside. Straight ahead are two elevators side-by-side and a set of stairs left and right of those that all lead to the different floors with rooms. (Staff suggests you make a private/hidden memo if three or more others are sharing a room or are rp-ing in general in the same room.) Below is a list of room types available in the FFS Resort: 1 Bedroom 1 Bath Ocean View and Ocean Front 2 Bedroom 2 Bath Ocean View and Ocean Front 3 Bedroom Ocean View and Ocean Front 3 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front 4 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front 5 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front FFS Dance Room: Is just simply a large rave/dance room for others to enjoy and hang out. There is a stage with a bot DJ, it can take requests (link the song). And there is another bar/dinning area, completely bot run and taken care of. Glowsticks and other party favors are available at the bot run bar. This room is located on the very top floor of the resort and takes up most of the floor itself. FFS Pools: The area in front of the resort itself is not only an entryway to the main building but holds another bar and fine cuisine area along with three large outdoor, ovular pools that can go from 3ft deep to 20ft deep (0.9144 meters to 6.096 meters). Lifeguard bots (quite waterproof) are on watch constantly. This place is for OCs that prefer clean pools as opposed to swimming in the ocean itself. One of the pools has a twisty and straight waterslide, side by side, at the deep end, while across the 4.6ft (1.40208 meter) deep mark there is a water basketball court that has a basket at each side. Another pool is decked out for water races or speed practice. The last pool is simply that, a pool. FFS Beach: The FFS Beach is just beyond the FFS Pools area. It holds a coral reef teaming with a mix of magical/mythical/sci-fi species as well as pre-existing lifeforms that live along coral reefs. The glistening, white sand and clear, blue waters are warm and inviting to those OCs that enjoy such things. Service bots can bring out refreshments from the pool area bar, and lifeguard bots (quite waterproof) are on duty constantly. Special security drones are on standby and ready to defend any guests from any possible dangers presented from the ocean. Towels, chairs, and umbrellas can be provided for relaxation or tanning pleasure. There is also a few spots set up for beach fun, such as; volleyball, badminton, and sand castle building. So long as they are put out afterwards, late night campfire parties can be held. FFS Forest: The FFS Forest is a tropical forest with exotic wildlife resembling a mix of magical/mythical/sci-fi species and pre-existing island lifeforms. It has a couple small rivers running through it, as well as a lake southeast. Northeast is a decent sized volcano that is semi-dormant, having underwater vents that span along its ocean cliffs. The sand on the beaches across the entire northeast coast is an enthralling sight, being covered in black sand, but no-one may swim in these waters do to the toxicity from the underwater vents. (Unless your OC is a fire dragon or is accustomed to such toxins.) The resort itself is located southwest on the coast of the island, with sandy, white beaches. FFS Strife: A Colosseum was built on the island to handle the inevitable cat fights that break out. It was built so that it could not be torn down by any force. The Arena has seating for anyone who wants to watch. All large strifes are to be done here as to avoid messes and unecissary destruction to the For Furrs Sake resort and other FFS memos. After a fight begins to escalate, security bots will appear to either teleport or escort the combatants to the arena. There they can continue the fight unimpeded. Rules # No Spamming # No brown-nosing, ass-kissing, or circle-jerking the Mods. # Don’t use the Pesterchum emotes outside of FFS OOC, abuse will result in a kick. # Don’t ask to be an admin. We will promote those who we deem fit. # Admin say is final. If one of us says “stop” you stop. # No Stalking the memo. # No guns or projectile weapons that move faster than a thrown object. # Stereotypical, Sexuality, and Racial slurs will not be tolerated and will result in being kicked, continuation results in a ban. # When it comes to the service bots, it is safe to rp their actions as long as they are reasonable and within their ability to do something. (Ex: '/me grabs the attention of a bot and orders a juicebox, waits patiently as the mechanical being fetches said drink before continuing their conversation with FZ.' No-no Ex: '/me asks a bot to grab a glass of koolade, and when it returns, commands it to dump it on FZ, to which it obeys.') # Any kind of OC is allowed from any fandom, just remember that this is a furry memo. (Canon characters are allowed as well.) # Any sexuality and gender of an oc is perfectly fine and welcome. Please be mindful of the pronouns and don't hate on others for such things. Don’t be offended if people get your pronouns wrong; correct them and move on. If they continue then Inform an admin. # Any immature hate disputes and any uncomfortable pushing (doing something when another person asks you to stop) will result in a kick, and a ban if the behavior persists. # Feralstuck, Aquariumstuck, & Petstuck are more than welcome. # OCs that are human but can shift into a single animal form are allowed, anthros that can shift into a 'full animal' version of their species are allowed as well. # Be nice to other people, and they will be nice to you. (If not then please, let an Admin know) # No excessive nudity, explicit sexual acts, etc. If it involves clothes being removed, sucking on anything below the belt, or anything but the lightest petting. Take it to PM. # No excessive damage to the resort. # Honking is permitted, abuse will result in a kick. # No excessive non-consensual harassing or bullying of others IC or OOC. # Do not force someone to do something that they do not want to do. # No Mary Sue, or over-powered characters. # No God modding, autohitting, or power playing. # You will be kicked if you are idle for more than 30 minutes. # If fighting starts to get heavy then security bots will take it to the 'FFS Strife' memo. If there is OOC fighting you will be kicked, take it to PM. # When talking OOC you MUST use brackets. Ex. (( )) // // # Single brackets are considered whispering. # NSFW links are not really necissary and we ask you to refrain from using them. # Quirks that are un-readable, too bright, or if you have to highlight to see are not allowed. # Do not jump into someone else's RP and completely take over and make it your's. # And last but not least, if you have any concerns or questions just ask the Admins. We just want everyone to have fun! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse